Karin Kurosaki, Rule Breaker Extraordinaire
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: His voice softened, but just a little. He was still serious as he said, "You shouldn't have fallen in love, not with me. This breaks about a hundred Soul Society rules." His words brought a grin to her lips. "Ah, but you're forgetting that I'm a Kurosaki. And we Kurosakis have a habit of breaking rules."


Karin never forgot the soccer game that literally changed her life.

She has never stopped thinking about her Shinigami brother or about the white-haired taicho, even though three years have passed since then and she had yet to have another meeting with him. Karin wondered whether he still remembered her.

Of course, during these three years, she practiced her soccer skills, sometimes late into the night. But she had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that she was nowhere near as good as Toshiro.

Karin sighed. _How the hell did he get so good at soccer? He's a Shinigami for heaven's sake_!

"Karin!"

Her head snapped up, annoyed that someone had interrupted her thinking, and this time, it happened to be her teacher. Her classmates were all waiting tensely as though they expected her to say something.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered out.

Their teacher, Kushida-sensei, tapped at the blackboard. "What is the answer, Karin?"

Karin stared at the gibberish, and after a few moments of silence, a single word escaped her mouth. "Soccer."

This caused giggles to erupt throughout the class. Karin's cheeks burned when Kushida-sensei glared at her. "Try to pay attention, next time, will you, Karin? If your grades continue to drop...well, you know the consequences." Karin's embarrassment vanished immediately and her expression changed into a scowl. She didn't need her teacher's reminder.

Her grades were worsening thanks to her spending so much time after school to practice, and she hardly had any time to study. The fact that she was the captain of her soccer team didn't help, as she had to deal with signing up for practice times at the field and problems between team members.

Kushida-sensei frowned thoughtfully. "In fact, I really think we ought to do something about your grades, Karin." This wasn't news. Her classmates already knew of her poor test scores, but no one dared make fun of her once they'd seen her on the field with a soccer ball by her feet. "From now on, you will stay after school every day, and I will personally teach you." He made it sound like a really big deal. Of course, to some students, it _was _a big deal. Kushida-sensei was one of the best teachers at their school, and it wasn't everyday he offered to personally tutor a student.

"But...but that interferes with soccer practice!" Karin blurted out, unable to control her anger.

Karin didn't like the smile he gave her. "Ah, that's kind of the point, Karin. However...if you study extra hard under my watch, I'll let you go practice soccer with your friends. But _only _if your grades improve."

It was fairly reasonable, Karin admitted grudgingly. Besides, if she wanted a proper career in the future, her grades will have to go up. Even her goofy _father _had on more than one occasion fussed over her grades. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly, knowing that if she argued with the teacher further, it'll end up with even worse punishment.

"There, now, that wasn't so difficult, was it? I'll be seeing you today, Karin," Kushida-sensei said cheerfully, and then proceeded on with the class as if there had been no interruption at all. Karin resumed her daydreaming, not really caring what he was saying. He'll be teaching her everything later, anyway.

She had never been more grateful when the bell finally rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. At once she was out of her seat, and she pushed past students on her way to find her twin.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu greeted her as they sat down at their usual spot on the roof. "I heard that Kushida-sensei personally offered to tutor you!"

Karin supposed that the news had spread faster than wildfire. She was Ichigo Kurosaki's sister, after all, and not to mention that Kushida-sensei was not only smart, but he was young and _good-looking_. She knew that if he wasn't a teacher, half of the school's girls would be attempting to make moves on him. It made her sick, and she scowled.

"Scowls don't suit your pretty face, Karin-chan," Yuzu chided gently. "Come on, some food will cheer you up! I made your favorite, too!"

"Thanks, Yuzu," she said halfheartedly. "But do you know what this means? I'll have to miss soccer practice! _And _we're having a really big game in a few weeks!"

Yuzu nodded. "Of course, Karin-chan," she agreed, "I know how much soccer means to you. But your future - "

"Yeah, spare the lecture, Yuzu," Karin said with a sigh. "I've heard enough of my future. Why can't people just think of the _present _for once?"

_The present, where Ichi-nii is away as a permanent Shinigami in the Soul Society, _she added silently. Her brother had made his decision after Aizen's defeat and chose to remain in the Soul Society with Rukia. She highly doubted that he'll come back to visit them in the _future_, especially since their father had told Yuzu that Ichi-nii had died in a heroic attempt to save a child from a car crash.

Karin picked at her lunch, not feeling very hungry after the day's events. And the day hadn't even ended yet.

"Studying with Kushida-sensei after school, yay," she said sarcastically as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll let Dad know that you'll be late," Yuzu offered. "Well, it's not like it will be strange, since you're always late anyway. See you later, Karin-chan!"

She gave Yuzu a wave before returning to her own classroom. Secretly, Karin was dreading the end of school, when she will be stuck with Kushida for who-knows-how-long. She admitted that he was a good teacher, but some of the girls at school...couldn't they have better taste than _that_? she rolled her eyes, having never really understood the complexity of teenage hormones.

She was glad that she was a tomboy. It's not like being girly would get you good grades, is it?

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath as she found herself once again in Kushida's class. He seemed busy with something - grading papers, she expected - and for a moment Karin was almost tempted to just walk away.

"Sit down, Karin," Kushida called out. Karin flinched, wondering how on earth he knew it was her when he hadn't even looked up. "I'll be with you in a moment."

She wasn't in the mood to listen to him. Instead, she walked to her usual seat and, rather than sitting, she leaned against the window and tapped her fingers impatiently.

Kushida scribbled away on the papers. The room was silent with the exception of occasional complaints, and Karin swore he grumbled something along the lines of "Stupid Urahara, why did he have to have _me _watch over her just because I can see them?"

Bored, Karin found herself staring out the window, and that was when the unpleasant sensation came back.

Lately, it had been getting stronger, but she couldn't do much about it. She did her best to ignore it, and playing soccer distracted her from the monsters that plagued both her reality and her dreams. This was a secret she hadn't even told her twin, despite how close they were.

And then she saw _it_. A monster. It was similar to the one that had attacked her on the soccer field three years ago. But it wasn't alone.

Her eyes grew round as she saw the figure. A figure in black with a white Captain's haori. She would willingly bet her life that there was also a _ten_ inscribed on said haori's back.

It was, no doubt about it...and she couldn't stop herself from whispering his name.

"Toshiro..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do we really need these? **

**a/n: I've had this story idea stuck in my head for a while now, so I wanted to write something and see how it goes. The story is set three years after they first met, and the war has ended. but it's very AU.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think? Is it worth continuing? **


End file.
